Fly
by crystaltears16
Summary: She wonders what it would be like, just sinking to the bottom, free of life’s worries, free from the cold grasp that she feels trapped in. Weird summary, short one shot but plenty of addek love!


**AN; Okay this is a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery short one-shot..I was staring at my dinner..no inspiration..I talked to Lou..bang comes inspiration. Thanks :-D lol. Anyway this is short, but R&R anyway!**

**I own neither Greys, Addi, Derek, Titanic, Ferryboats, The Notebook, or anything else..damn.**

* * *

Addison stood over the rail, staring at the water rippling beneath her. She wonders what it would be like, just sinking to the bottom, free of life's worries, free from the cold grasp that she feels trapped in. The sky was overcast and cloudy, much like her mood. It started to lightly rain, and gradually got harder. Addison closed her eyes, and spread her arms out. Her hair whipped around her face, a smile tugging at her lips. Memories flashed across her mind of Derek holding her from behind, as they re-enacted _Titanic_. Her smile slowly faded, knowing he wasn't behind her to hold her waist as she flew.

Derek bore his eyes through Addison, standing there with her arms wide open, rain hammering down onto the deck. Her hair still seemed to blow, but a few strands were dampened down by the wetness. He stood there for a while longer before going to the lower deck.

Addison took in a deep breath, holding on to the memories she held of her and Derek had. She lowered her hands to the rail, and slowly moved them up. She felt someone's hands placed on hers, intertwining their fingers. Their arms were slowly lifted back to where Addison's had been before. His hands made their way up her arms, and down to her waist. He then held on, before whispering in her ear,

"_Fly"_

Addison took in a sharp breath as she recognised the voice. She leant in to his touch, enjoying every feel, every lightening bolt passing through each of their bodies. The rain was drowned out by the sound of their breathing. It was as if the world had stopped entirely, the rain stopped in mid-air, no longer splashing on the ground. Addison rested her head on Derek's shoulder, eyes still closed. He subconsciously rubbed his nose to hers. They stayed like that for a while, forgetting the world existed. A clap of thunder awoke them from their reverie. They sprung apart, staring into each other's eyes. Addison gripped the rail with both hands as she broke contact first. Derek's hand wavered above her hair, before giving up and loosely dropping it by his side.

"Addi.."

"You gave up." Addison said tonelessly, "You didn't fight. I thought you loved me, but you didn't fight for me. I love you Derek, I really do. But, when you left..I felt it was all over." Addison let a tear fall, dropping into the ocean.

Derek looked on, feeling his heart break. "Addi, look at me." When she didn't turn, he grabbed her by the shoulders until she faced him. Her mouth opened in surprise, but he quickly put a finger over her lips. "I have never stopped loving you, Addi. Never, and I never plan on giving up. I don't know why I left, but I wrote you, every day, I never wanted to give up..It wasn't over." Derek looked into Addison's eyes, seeing beauty emerge beneath crystal-filled tears. "It still isn't over!" With that, Derek grabbed Addison and kissed her passionately, electricity passing through each of them. Addison hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around Derek. She held on to his hair, passing her hands through. They each spoke to each other through their kiss, as if they had never spoken to each other in a lifetime. Their emotions, feelings and fears were released, a weight lifted off their shoulders. They slowly broke apart, eyes still closed and cherished the feeling of being in each other's arms. They stood, staring out to the ocean as the rain stopped falling, and the sun broke through the clouds, like their love breaking through the grey fog which had been lifted from their hearts.

* * *

**Told you it was short. Reviews make me happy hint :-D**


End file.
